


Fitting

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade's thoughts as he falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite Crisis Number 7 page 13 art inspired this

Even as he is going out, he has the thought it should have been Nightwing to deliver the coup de grace. Yes, it took all three of them to take him down, but Nightwing should have been the last one to touch him. It would have fit his idea of symmetry, the fact that he and Nightwing had been a matched pair since long ago, when the man had barely been more than a Boy Wonder. The worst of it is that he can’t even see Nightwing, can’t see how his own defeat has affected the man he has helped mold over the years, by testing him, trying him, even aiding him. All he knows is that for the time being, he has lost to the efforts of Nightwing and family.


End file.
